This invention relates, in general, to electronics, and more particularly, to semiconductor components and methods of manufacture.
The size of metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) is continually being reduced. However, this reduction in size degrades many output characteristics of the MOSFETs. For example, MOSFETs with submicron dimensions have lower breakdown voltage and decreased output impedance because of modulation of the channel length due to the drain-induced barrier lowering. These disadvantages severely limit the use of the smaller MOSFETs in analog applications.
Accordingly, a need exists for a semiconductor component having transistors with sufficiently high breakdown voltage, output impedance, and frequency response. A need also exists for a method of manufacturing the semiconductor component that does not substantially increase the complexity or cost of a standard CMOS process. A further need exists for manufacturing bipolar transistors simultaneously with the CMOS devices to increase the functionality of the semiconductor component.